


Flower Crown

by The_Knightmare



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s03e08 And the Eternal Question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knightmare/pseuds/The_Knightmare
Summary: A little post-op fic from And the Eternal Question.





	Flower Crown

It had been an hour since the operation. Ezekiel Jones was pacing the waiting, hands fidgeting with the paperclip he had taken from the nurse’s file. Cassandra’s procedure had gone well, she was stable, she was going to be okay. He kept repeating this to himself as they all waited for when they’d be able to see her. 

Their last mission had been a success, Cassandra more so. A sour feeling churned in Ezekiel’s stomach, and he quickly scolded himself. Now is not the time for petty jealousy, not when she’s in the ICU. Besides, he had only just muddled through his own feelings for Cindy. 

“I’ll be right back.” Ezekiel said, startling the rest of his companions. He saw that Stone was about to comment and slipped out before he could. He was going to bring him a coffee on the way back, but first Ezekiel needed to visit the flower stand across the street. Half an hour later, Ezekiel had a cheap plastic vase with a bouquet of bright orange flowers. Stone and the others were crowded around the bed, where their friend was just waking up. Ezekiel’s heart softened as he watched Cassandra fumble through the sedatives.

“Ohhh, so pretty! Are all those lilies for me?” when Ezekiel confirmed that yes, each one of those flowers were for her, she demanded they be made into a flower crown. Stone stepped up, and weaved the lilies into a crown.

“Perfect! Now Zeke, lean down. There you go.” Ezekiel blushed bright red as Cassandra kissed his cheek after crowning him. He may have snuck in later to place the crown on her head as she slept.


End file.
